


Pack

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds intimacy with an unexpected ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraphina_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/gifts).



> Summary: Derek finds intimacy with an unexpected ally.  
> Rating: R  
> Pairing/s: Derek/Chris  
> Warnings: none  
> Word count: 2,041  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

“So...the guy is an omega, which means he’s a werewolf without a pack?” the Sheriff asked.

Derek and Chris nodded in union. “Basically,” the hunter confirmed.

“And that means he’s a threat to the town.”

“Depends,” Derek stated.

The Sheriff raised his eyebrows. “But I thought…” He turned to Melissa and Deputy Parrish for support, who both shrugged apologetically.

“Don’t look at me,” Melissa said with a crooked smile. “I’m still trying to learn about this world, and my son is a werewolf.”

“And I still don’t even know what kind of supernatural being I am myself,” Parrish added.

The Sheriff sighed deeply, shaking his head in exhaustion. “So...is that guy dangerous or not?”

“Usually, omegas are considered to be more troublesome because they lack a pack,” Chris explained. “Werewolves depend on packs. They’re safest if they’re beta of a strong, experienced alpha.”

“But a lack of pack doesn’t necessarily result in aggression,” Derek said with a side-glance at the hunter. “In fact, omegas are in constant danger themselves. Without the protection of pack mates and an alpha, they’re easy prey for hunters and other packs alike.”

“But aren’t you an omega as well?” Melissa asked, frowning in concentration. “You don’t have an alpha above you, so can you still be a beta? That aside, you don’t exactly look helpless to me either.” She bit her bottom lip as she saw the brief change in Derek’s expression. “I’m sorry...if that was insensitive, I’d like to take that back.”

Derek opened his mouth, unsure what to reply, but Chris saved him a response. “To answer your question, John,” he interrupted, “we don’t know if the guy is dangerous or not. I advise that Derek and I keep an eye on him. There is no need to get worried because of a lone omega. He might just be passing through or hoping to find and bond with fellow werewolves. As long as people don’t try to threaten him, I believe the town should be fine.”

Sheriff Stilinski nodded in relief. That was an answer he could live with. The meeting ended another half an hour and a further exchange of facts later. Melissa promised to watch out for patients that came around with unusual injuries while the Sheriff and his deputy would wait patiently and mind the non-supernatural cases instead.

Midnight was approaching by the time Derek and Chris left. They split up with a short nod towards one another. Only by the time Derek arrived at his loft, felt his muscles relax and a sigh escaping his lips did he realised how tensed up he had been.

Omegas. Forever a difficult topic. Being an omega was the least favored destiny of every werewolf. Like real wolves, they depended on the safety of a pack. Born werewolves experienced this instinct much stronger than bitten ones. They craved guidance and the dominance of a wise, experienced alpha who would make sure they always knew where they stood. They needed pack mates which they could test their strength with, which they could count on. Physical closeness, others carrying one’s scent, the feeling of belonging...every werewolf needed that.

Closing his eyes, Derek dropped to the edge of his bed, running his hands through his hair as he sighed again. One would believe he had gotten used to his omega status somewhere along the line. Even though he and Scott had eventually learnt to trust one another and develop something like a loose friendship, he had never joined the alpha’s pack. Said pack included a human, a banshee, a kitsune and a werecoyote. For the born werewolf though...there was no spot left.

Derek doubted Scott would have left him out had he been aware of how much Derek’s instincts craved a pack. But becoming part of it due to pity was no option to the proud man. Now the pack had split up to go to college and despite everyone’s expectations, none of its members minded the distance. To Derek, that was no surprise. The connection still existed after all.

A connection he was missing for far too long already. He knew Melissa hadn’t meant to, but her words had dug right into the one wound that refused to heal. He wasn’t supposed to be alone, but even random cameos of Peter and the knowledge that Cora was miles away in Brazil wasn’t enough for him to feel like part of...something.

He was alone, yes. Lonely. There was a bunch of people he knew, but none he belonged to. It caused a dull ache in his chest that would never fully go away.

So lost in his thoughts and the feelings that came with them, Derek’s fine senses didn’t pick up on the approach of an unexpected guest until the person in question knocked firmly on his door. Head snapping up, Derek jumped into a standing position, eyes flashing to their bright blue colour for a moment. Then his guest’s scent hit his nostrils and alerted tension was replaced by mild confusion. With few long steps, he closed the distance between the bed and the door.

“What are you doing here?” he wanted to know, eyebrows lifting in surprise as he found himself facing Chris. He hadn’t expected the hunter in his building, but couldn’t deny the way his heart beat a little faster.

An embarrassing reaction, he thought as he stepped aside to let the other man in. Yet he couldn’t help himself. Chris Argent, of all people, had turned from enemy to his closest ally during the past couple of years. Neither of them had spoken about Kate’s crimes, but the fact Chris was hunting her now rather than him and winced whenever the fire came up in a conversation said more than hours-lasting speeches. 

“Is that how you welcome a guest?” Chris asked back, without hesitation claiming a seat on the couch.

“Is that how a hunter spends his night?” Derek gave him a disbelieving look. “Paying a lone werewolf a visit?”

He could have bitten off his own tongue as he realised which word had escaped him and how his answer must have sounded to the other man. Yet something within him was unwilling to take it back. If there was a person in Beacon Hills who truly understood pain and loneliness, it was the hunter on his couch.

And he trusted him.

Yes, he did. Like quite a few times before, he met this realisation with confusion. The former enemy had turned out to be the only one whom he could work hand in hand with a mutual understanding that had eventually erased all doubts. Chris was no teenager with own needs and an unfocused mind. Chris understood more than Derek would have dared to imagine.

“It’s not like I got better company than you,” Chris said then. Derek offered a mild glare in response but eventually settled down by the man’s side. They sat in silence for a while, both following their own trains of thoughts. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence either. In fact, so Derek realised, he felt himself drift off into a comfortable state of relaxation.

Safety. Provided by a hunter. What a twist of events.

“It bothered you, didn’t it?” Chris stated then. “That Melissa reminded you of your omega status.”

Derek didn’t answer, although he could almost taste the bitter words on his tongue. Yet he refused to speak them out, to openly admit that yes, he was bothered by the fact that fate denied him what every werewolf craved the most.

“You don’t want to admit it? I can’t blame you.” Chris studied him for a moment, expression, as usual, unreadable. “I know what it’s like to be alone. To lose everything you ever loved. To have nothing and no one left. I know what it’s like for me. I can only imagine what it must be like for someone like you.”

The lump in his throat grew so thick that breathing became almost impossible. The increasing pain caused Derek’s muscles to tense, his teeth to grit, his fangs to reach the edge of growing. He didn’t unleash fear and pain through tears. The urge to snap and flash his eyes in a threatening manner was his only way of defence, and he knew Chris could feel it. Still the hunter didn’t back off like a wise man would.

“Derek…”

“Don’t,” Derek interrupted, resisting the growl that was forming in his throat. He spun around as he felt Chris inching closer. The hint of a smile tugged at the corners of the older man’s mouth.

“I was never scared of wolves, Derek,” he stated quietly. He paused for a moment, once again with an unreadable look, before he added, “I would advise you to listen to a man who got a few more years of life experience on you. Closing yourself off isn’t a solution, trust me.”

Derek huffed unwillingly. “So? You say I should let people in? Because there are so many who care.”

“Would I be here if I didn’t?” Chris shot back, and once again, Derek found himself at a loss of words.

Would he?

Probably not. There was no benefit for Chris. They were already allies, working hand in hand, side by side. The wolf and the hunter: a perfect team against supernatural threats. They trusted each other enough that there was no need to strengthen whatever bond had developed between them.

“That is still something I don’t understand,” Derek admitted, his voice just above a whisper. “Why do you care?” He hesitated. “If it’s guilt...I know the fire was not your doing and you aren’t to blame for Kate’s actions.”

“It isn’t about guilt.” Chris sighed. “Is it so hard for you to believe that another person might simply care for you, Derek?”

He shrugged in honesty. “I don’t see why.”

Chris didn’t answer this time. He kept their gazes locked instead and despite the strong urge to look away, Derek couldn’t break the eye contact.

Until Chris chose to act. Derek responded to the kiss by instinct as the man’s lips met his. It was a bold, almost furious gesture and as he pulled back, eyes flashing once more, he didn’t see the slightest hint of fear in the hunter’s eyes.

“Are you suicidal?” he forced out.

“Maybe,” was all he got.

And then, it was him who made the next step. Chris kissed back eagerly, giving in to what had been boiling beneath the surface for who knew how long. Unlike everything he would have expected of himself, Derek didn’t question the hunter’s or his own actions. Something deep within him responded with a longing that took his breath away. 

Hands clawed at each other’s shirts, removing them in a haste. Chris guided them, and Derek willingly submitted. He didn’t fight back as he found himself pushed against the couch’s seats, the older man hovering above him. His eyes fluttered shut as skilled fingers took care of the remaining clothes. His head tilted back, exposing his neck and a sigh of utter contentment escaped his lips as Chris sucked a kiss to the sensitive skin.

Derek’s inner wolf howled in approval as Chris pushed them further, enflamed something deep within him which he hadn’t been aware of until this very moment. He lost focus as his partner readied him for what was to come. Sparks of lust shot through his veins as Chris sank into him, filling him, claiming him. Both held on to each other as they as they moved in union, their scents mixing, their sounds of pleasure disturbing the quiet of the night.

No words were spoken afterwards, and no words were needed as both men headed for the bed. Neither was willing to spend the night alone as they made the silent agreement to stay together. Shortly before sleep claimed him, Derek noticed that the earlier tension had disappeared. Instead, he noticed the glimpse of something utterly different and so deeply missed. Two strong arms, wrapped around him in a tight embrace, provided a kind of safety he hadn’t experienced for so long. The hint of a smile lit his face as he gave in to the sensation.


End file.
